


Walking on a Line

by DaughterOfApollo14



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e20 A Line from the Past, Fallon Carrington Answers To No Man, Fallon Carrington Has Trust Issues, Fallon Carrington Leaves, Fallon Carrington-centric, Independent Fallon Carrington, POV Fallon Carrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/pseuds/DaughterOfApollo14
Summary: Was this still what she wanted? She had created her own company, her own legacy, and with just a few simple words her father had taken it away from her.Fallon considers her life and her relations, both with her family as well as with her past romantic partners
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Walking on a Line

**Author's Note:**

> The end of episode 20 of the first season left me quite angry and this was my response to that. This is all from Fallon's perspective, so there are some things she doesn't know (like that Liam's book isn't about her family)
> 
> The italic lines were all said on the show. If you don't remember who said what, but would like a reminder during the story, it's all written in the End Notes

She was walking on a tightrope. Every move seemed wrong. Every breath another risk. Every step brought her closer to falling. There was something very wrong with this. Why had it taken her so long to realise that?

She had been smiling for the camera, acting grateful and excited to have gotten a position she had been dreaming of since she was a child. A dream she had given up on, replaced by a better dream, when her father had taken it away from her.

_Morrel Corp will be absorbed by Carrington Atlantic…_

Was this still what she wanted? She had created her own company, her own legacy, and with just a few simple words her father had taken it away from her.

 _She means working_ for _her father_

Was she happy? Was she excited? Was this what she wanted? Did it matter? Had it ever mattered?

_At the end of the day, you only care about you…_

Why did that seem to be the one thing people seemed to agree on about her. She had always, _always_ , done whatever her father wanted from her. Done whatever it took to protect the family name. To do what is best for the family.

_You just don’t see other people…_

And now she was continuing that. She was going to ignore that Carrington Atlantic was most likely responsible for the deaths of innocent people. She was going to smile and be happy, while she was burying the remains of the company she had worked so hard to create and to _keep_. She was going to do whatever it took to protect the Carringtons, just like always. And she was going to smile and be happy while she did it, right?

 _Whatever happened to Fallon I_ _Exist Only For Me Carrington?_

God, what a load of crap. She had never once existed only for herself. She had always existed for other people. Maybe that crazy Venezuelan woman hadn’t been wrong. Who was she really without the men in her life? She was daddy’s little girl.

_I answer to no man!_

If only that were true. One simple sentence and suddenly she answered to her daddy all over again. As if that had ever really stopped. She had put her family first, her father first, the entire time. She might have left his company and started one of her own, but Carrington Atlantic had still held her puppet strings.

_I’ve always known that you were tough and determined, but now I see that you were heartless too_

Maybe it was time to cut them off. After all, what was she still protecting here? What was there left of her relationship with her father?

_You don’t even care how much I’ve sacrificed for you…_

She had really believed he’d changed, hadn’t she? Or maybe not changed. Maybe she had just believed that deep down, he cared more about her than he did about himself, than he did about Carrington Atlantic.

_I am suffocating…_

But that wasn’t true. He’d just proven it. He’d just ruined her, destroyed the company she’d made, obliterated her relationship with the man she loved, to protect himself. He played the saint, wiped the blood on his hands off on his wife and his daughter. They could have spun the story _and_ helped the families he was killing! Had been killing for years! She had it all planned out. All he had to do was trust her.

_My whole life, I could never really count on either one of my parents…_

But trust wasn’t a thing that ran in the Carrington blood, was it? She could never count on her parents when she was a child, why had she started counting on him now? Why did she keep protecting this sham of a family?

_I’ve always known that you were tough and determined, but now I see that you were heartless too. Just like your mother!_

It certainly wasn’t for her father anymore. She’d told him on the farce that was her wedding day that she was done making sacrifices for him. She meant it and now it was time to stand by that.

_You’re just like her, Fallon. You both will go to the ends of the earth to prove a point without caring who you hurt in the process._

So then it must be Steven for who she stayed around, Steven she kept trying to protect, right? The person who was always there for her, who she confided in, who still wouldn’t trust her over the woman who’d abandoned them eleven years ago. Then again, why would he?

_I’m not the child you chose to stay in touch with!_

Their mother didn’t abandon both of them. Just her. She’d confided in him about how much it had hurt her, how much it had screwed her up, and he’d comforted her. God, what a fucking hypocrite. Acting like she was the one who only cared about herself, who either couldn’t see or just plain didn’t care about who she hurt in the process, when he was just as bad.

_I guess the question is, who hasn’t been lying to me?_

She begrudged him his relationship with their mother, she did. She wasn’t afraid to admit that she wasn’t a saint. She was angry at and hurt by both of them. But he just kept pretending nothing was wrong, like they could all be one big happy family. Like it hadn’t blown a huge crater into her when she found out it was just _her_ her mother didn’t want. Like it hadn’t devastated her when she found out her brother apparently couldn’t care less about his mother wanting nothing to do with his sister. Was even happy to lie about it.

_What if he’s been using me? And I’ve let him…_

She shouldn’t be shocked anymore to find out people lied to her. They all did that, after all. Steven certainly wasn’t alone in that. Jeff had been playing her like a fiddle for months. Had been using her for some revenge against her father, like she was just some object he could pick up and discard as he wished. Some weapon he could load and aim at her father.

_Am I really that unloveable?_

_Off course not._

And the worst part was that she _had_ liked him. Had confided in him. Had trusted him. Had she loved him? Maybe, probably not, not as strongly as she’d cared about Culhane at least. But she’d trusted him and didn’t that mean so much more anyway?

_Tell me you haven’t been lying to me since the day we met?_

Liam, she could have loved, she thinks. The nice boy, who was willing to go along with her crazy and _marry her_ , a complete stranger. That should have probably made her warning bells go off like crazy. After all, that was certainly a lesson she’d learned very young, people weren’t kind. Not selflessly at least.

_I see you, Fallon Carrington._

But he’d made her believe it. He was her savior. He was sweet and charming and she had _liked_ him. 

He had been completely fake.

_Don’t pretend you care now, Fallon._

God, she couldn’t even think about Culhane. She loved him, so much, and she’d betrayed him. His father was dying because of her family and she’d just smiled for the camera’s, her father’s little puppet.

_That is heartbreaking, but it was almost ten years ago. Maybe you should stop blaming your mom and try to figure out why you’re so screwed up now…_

She loves him, but his mother had probably been right to send her away. They weren’t right for each other. There was too much history there. They’d hurt each other too often.

_You can only rely on yourself…_

Maybe it was time for her to leave. Time for her to grow up, to cut the puppet strings and spread her wings. There was no one here for her anymore. No one she could believe loved her unconditionally. Carrington love has _always_ been conditional.

_I thought the upside of not really being raised by her, was that I wouldn’t become her…_

_You’re not._

Sam, she’d miss. How ridiculous that he might be the closest thing she currently had to someone she could trust. She hoped he managed to survive in this dysfunctional family without her. Maybe she would come to the wedding, if he invited her. If he stayed in touch. If he proved she was right to maybe, tentatively, consider trusting him.

_At the end of the day, you only care about you. Like father like daughter._

It was surprisingly easy to plan a press conference. It was a bit more of a task to have all of her stuff packed and put into storage without anyone finding out, but money made everything possible. So within a few days, there she is, standing in front of the cameras again.

_I wouldn’t expect you to understand the concept of greater good._

“Thank you all for coming. After looking at the available information about what’s happened in Clarke County and careful consideration, Morell Corp. will _not_ be merging with Carrington Atlantic. While there is no conclusive prove that the cancer epidemic in Clarke County is a direct result of Carrington Atlantic’s plant, there does seem to be a relation between the two.”

_Don’t pretend you care now, Fallon._

“Morell Corp. is no longer… _I_ am no longer willing to be a part of a company with these environmental effects. Furthermore, Morell Corp. wants to gift every citizen living in Clarke County with a top of the line water filtration system to hopefully prevent any more people from getting ill.”

_I don’t want the Carrington name. I’ve got Carrington blood. That’s all I need to take over the world._

“One last announcement. Morell Corp. is moving it’s main office to New York City. We have full faith that this will help allow us to stay focused on doing our part in moving the world towards using renewable energy. Thank you very much for your time. I will not be taking any questions at this time.”

 _Whatever happened to Fallon I_ _Exist Only For Me Carrington?_

With one last smile she leaves the camera’s behind and steps in the car waiting to take her to New York. It’s time to start existing for herself.

_You can only rely on yourself…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment if you did (I've only seen up to episode 20 of season 1 though, so please don't spoil anything)
> 
> I also included Steven being in contact with Alexis, because it really annoyed me that that was never addressed again and that there was never a confrontation between Steven and Fallon about that (I'm not counting the slap, because they never actually talked about it)
> 
> All the italic lines were said by people on the show. I don't remember which episode everything was said in, but these were the people that said it (in order that they appear in this story):
> 
> Morrel Corp will be absorbed by Carrington Atlantic - Blake Carrington  
> She means working for her father - Blake Carrington  
> At the end of the day, you only care about you - Cristal Carrington  
> You just don’t see other people - Michael Culhane  
> Whatever happened to Fallon I Exist Only For Me Carrington? - Jeff Colby  
> I answer to no man! - Fallon Carrington  
> I’ve always known that you were tough and determined, but now I see that you were heartless too - Blake Carrington  
> You don’t even care how much I’ve sacrificed for you - Fallon Carrington  
> I am suffocating - Fallon Carrington  
> My whole life, I could never really count on either one of my parents - Fallon Carrington  
> I’ve always known that you were tough and determined, but now I see that you were heartless too. Just like your mother! - Blake Carrington  
> You’re just like her, Fallon. You both will go to the ends of the earth to prove a point without caring who you hurt in the process - Steven Carrington  
> I’m not the child you chose to stay in touch with! - Fallon Carrington  
> I guess the question is, who hasn’t been lying to me? - Fallon Carrington  
> What if he’s been using me? And I’ve let him… - Fallon Carrington  
> Am I really that unloveable? - Fallon Carrington  
> Off course not. - Jeff Colby (in response to Fallon's question above)  
> Tell me you haven’t been lying to me since the day we met? - Fallon Carrington  
> I see you, Fallon Carrington. - Liam Ridley  
> Don’t pretend you care now, Fallon. - Michael Culhane  
> That is heartbreaking, but it was almost ten years ago. Maybe you should stop blaming your mom and try to figure out why you’re so screwed up now - Michael Culhane  
> You can only rely on yourself - Fallon Carrington  
> I thought the upside of not really being raised by her, was that I wouldn’t become her - Fallon Carrington  
> You’re not. - Sam "Sammy Jo" Jones (In response to Fallon above)  
> At the end of the day, you only care about you. Like father like daughter. - Cristal Carrington  
> I wouldn’t expect you to understand the concept of greater good. - Steven Carrington  
> Don’t pretend you care now, Fallon. - Michael Culhane  
> I don’t want the Carrington name. I’ve got Carrington blood. That’s all I need to take over the world. - Fallon Carrington  
> Whatever happened to Fallon I Exist Only For Me Carrington? - Jeff Colby  
> You can only rely on yourself - Fallon Carrington


End file.
